


Before Graduation

by OrchardErmine



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchardErmine/pseuds/OrchardErmine
Summary: Chug thinks Maple is moody about graduation, but there's something else going on he's yet to realize.
Relationships: Chug/Maple (Sally Face)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Before Graduation

Graduating in less than two months had pushed everyone to the edge of sanity.

Nockfell had always been a chaotic school, especially for such a small town. There was always something going on, but this was the most special time of the year. Senoritis was setting in.

The reality of the situation had set in. Larry had brought a blanket to class eye day of the week. Ash was wearing slippers. Sal's normally neat pigtails had wavered into messy buns to hide the fact that he hadn't brushed his hair. Todd seemed to be pretty stable, but even he was working on last minute assignments to try and get his final GPA just a little bit higher. 

Chug, however, was calm.

He knew he wasn't going to be winning any awards for attendance of grades. He was content knowing he was going to graduate and that his grades were mostly Cs and Bs. He'd never excelled in anything specific in school, but he'd done his work, learned things, and ate lots of lunch food. Most importantly, he'd met some amazing friends and an even more amazing girl.

Ever since the first time Maple had held his hand, Chug knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. Everything about her was perfect. The way their hands fit together, the freckles across her cheeks and arms and legs, the way she'd vacuum the living room because she knows Chug hates the sound of the vacuum (even though everyone else who knew laughed at him about it). 

It helped that they had plenty of time to spend together. Chug's parents had been in and out of town, and with the apartment empty, it only made sense to have his girlfriend over. Part of it was that he loved Maple, but the main part of it was that the apartment was scarier than ever now that they knew there were actual ghosts around. Having Maple there made him a lot less aware that Sal was probably upstairs tracking down even more lost souls to befriend.

He'd honestly thought Maple would be on the same page as him about graduation so it threw him for a loop when she was so...quiet.

Maple had been in a mood or the last two or three weeks. She'd barely talked to anyone, and when she did, it was with as few words as possible. Chug had hoped if he'd waited, Maple would open up about it, but so far he'd had no luck.

As they trekked from the school back to the apartments, sun beating down on their backs, he finally figured that he should just ask.

"What's wrong?"

Maple jolted, surprised by the sound of Chug talking. It was clear she hadn't been paying attention.

"Oh, it's...nothing." She settled on, lips pursing slightly. 

"Are you sure?" As much as Chug was a bit dense, he could tell there was something more that she wasn't saying.

"It's just..." Maple paused her steps, trying to figure out how to bring up the elephant in the room. "I've been feeling so sick the past few days. And lately my clothes are kinda tighter than they used to be. And all I've wanted to eat are chocolate and pickles."

Chug nodded as though he understood, and he thought he did, but he wasn't at all getting what Maple was trying to imply.

"That's not bad stuff though. It's just the end of the year. You've got all your classes and stuff. It'll be fine." 

Maple could tell Chug was trying to be comforting, at least. She smiled softly and reached to take his hand in hers. 

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Once they made it home, dinner was cooked-- macaroni and cheese, of course-- and a movie was put on. 

Maple took some time to bake brownies in the kitchen, glancing out over Chug's shoulder. Chug has quickly fallen asleep on the couch, the sound of the TV more a lullaby than anything. She couldn't help but imagine this same scenario again with a ring on her finger and a nursery in the next room.

As they wound down for the night, Maple tried not to let the ever-intrusive thoughts creep back into her mind. Even wrapped in Chug's arms she didn't get to sleep until well past midnight. 

And then it hit him.

Chug bolted up, glancing just barely at the lit up clock next to his bed. 

3:13am.

The only store open was the corner store. 

He struggled in the dark to find a pair of pants and some kind of shoes.

Maple groaned from the bed, just barely stirring, causing Chug to freeze. The sound stops as she's lulled back into her slumber and Chug makes a run for it, grabbing his bag of coins off the counter.

The gas station's florescent lights burn his eyes, especially in contrast to the beautiful night sky, as he kneels on the dirty floor. There's only a few machines at this one-- the top two are sticky toys and key chains, the bottom plastic dinosaurs and the only machine that Chug had any interest in.

It was a 'Mystery Mix' machine, likely the past several month's toys thrown in, and it takes him six tries before he gets what he's looking for. As soon as it's in his hand, Chug is out of the door and back to the apartment, panting once he finally makes it inside and back into the bedroom.

Chug kicked his sandals off and crawled back onto the bed, supporting himself above Maple with one arm while the other holds the plastic ring he'd managed to get from the quarter machine.

"Maple-- Maple, honey--" 

"...Babe?" Maple blinks as she looks up, raising a hand to rub at her eyes. It's so dark and she's so tired and it's not even sunrise yet.

"Will you marry me?"

Now she's awake, eyes wide as she processes what's going on. She looks at the plastic toy above her, and then to Chug, before a confused smile crosses her face. 

"What's going on?"

Chug takes a second to catch his breath finally, heart rate starting to slow now that he's still.

"I think you're pregnant and I want to marry you. Not because you're pregnant. I mean also because you're pregnant, but--"

"You think I'm pregnant?" She couldn't help but laugh some. Chug seemed so certain and so excited about the possibility. "I mean... I think I might be. I haven't checked or anything yet." 

"I still want to marry you if you're not pregnant, too, but you were talking earlier about-"

"Chug." Maple pushes herself up onto an elbow, pushing herself closer to Chug and taking the chance to grab the plastic toy from him and slip it onto her ring finger. 

"Of course I'll marry you."


End file.
